Problem: $ 0.15 + 150\% - 50\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 150\% = \dfrac{150}{100} = 1.5 $ $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -0.5 $ Now we have: $ 0.15 + 1.5 - 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.15 + 1.5 - 0.5 = 1.15 $